


Date Night

by GalaxyAce



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Richard and James are getting ready for their Friday date night.





	

It’s Friday night. Date night for Richard and James. They usually go to restaurants, parks, coffee shops, or whatever else strikes their fancy.

Tonight, they were going out to dinner. They hadn’t been out to a restaurant for a while.

Richard was on the phone with the people at the restaurant, attempting to make a reservation, while James was having a shower.

They never liked to get all dressed-up and fancy. In fact, they rarely did. Tonight was no exception.

“Yeah, 8:30 sounds great.” Richard had finally secured an opening in the reservation schedule of the restaurant. He hung up to phone and buried his face in his hands, muttering “Takes so bloody long to make a reservation.”

James walked into the room with Richard.

“So, what’s going on?” James asked.

“We got in for 8:30. That’s the only good thing that came out of that 20-minute phone call.” Richard sighed.

James sat down on the couch next to Richard and draped an arm over the younger man’s shoulders.

“Thanks for making the reservation for us. It should be fun; we haven’t been there yet.” James pointed out cheerfully.

“Yeah, I hope so.” Richard turned to look at James, “You gonna do your hair for tonight?” Richard looked hopeful.

“Since you looked at me like that, I guess I’ve got no choice.” James let out a small laugh and smiled at Richard.

Richard got up and grabbed James’ hands, forcing him up off the couch.

“Oi!”

“Come on! Better get started on that hair!” Richard shooed James away and skipped off towards their bedroom.

James smiled and looked after Richard longingly. He shook his head and whispered to himself while walking to the bathroom.

“Insufferable. But I love him.”

In the other room, Richard was getting dressed. He decided to go with a pair of well-fitting dark blue jeans and a white button-up shirt. He tucked in his shirt and added a black belt to the ensemble. Walking to the bathroom in just socks, he stood beside James in the mirror.

James eyed Richard up and down. “Looking good.” James reached a hand down and smacked Richard’s bottom, earning a cheeky grin from the shorter man.

 

“Hey, at least buy me dinner first.” Richard winked.

“I plan to.” James rolled his eyes and continued brushing his hair. He was interrupted by Richard shooing his hands away and taking James’ long, grey hair into his own.

“Let me get this for you, come here.” Richard shifted James towards him and pushed him down a bit, to accommodate for Richard’s smaller stature. His fingers were working through James’ thick hair slowly, almost massaging the taller man’s scalp.

“I think you look so good when it’s all pushed-back and wild. Don’t you dare brush it.” Richard warned and removed his hands from James’ hair and leaned in for a kiss.

James happily obliged and lifted Richard onto the bathroom counter, resting his hands on Richard’s waist and gripping lightly. Richard spread his legs apart and James slid in between them. James tightened his grip on Richard’s hips and pushed the smaller man slightly backward, going in for a more aggressive kiss. Richard let out a small moan into James’ mouth and pulled on his long, silver hair, unconsciously styling it into the way that Richard loved: wild and messy.

James broke the kiss and pulled back, letting his arms trail along the sides of Richard’s body. The shorter man let out a sigh of disappointment and attempted to pull James back to him. James resisted.

“Richard, you’re going to make me all excited before dinner. Stop that.” James whined.

“What’s the problem with that?” Richard hopped off the counter and grabbed the front of James’ shirt, pulling him in for a rough kiss. “I won’t stop.” Richard breathed as he broke the kiss temporarily.

They were kissing hungrily and wild, their hands grabbing hips and hair. James felt himself growing hard against Richard and he was almost sure Richard felt it too.

The younger man reached a hand down to the front of James’ jeans, feeling his erection and rubbing lightly. James tilted his head back slightly and let out a barely-audible moan.

Richard loved seeing James like this, so he pressed on. Rubbing faster and harder until he came to a complete stop and James stopped moaning.

Snapped back to reality by the lack of sensation James whined. “Richard, no. Don’t stop.”

Richard smirked. “Thought so.” He dropped down to his knees and undid James’ zip slowly, pushing his jeans all the way down to his ankles. Richard ran his hands along James’ legs and hooked the waistband of James’ pants with two of his fingers, swiftly pulling them down and exposing James’ cock. Richard eagerly swirled his tongue around the tip and almost immediately took the whole length of James in his mouth.

“Mmm…” James’ eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

Richard sucked agonisingly slow, prompting an impatient James to place a hand on the back of the kneeling man’s head and force his small but eager mouth around the width of his cock. Richard loved to be controlled and James was the perfect person to be controlled by. James pushed Richard’s mouth faster and harder onto his cock, forcing the smaller man to take James’ cock deeper inside his mouth with each push. While still sucking, Richard looked up at James with want in his eyes. James’ eyes were half-lidded, he was overexcited from the delicious sensation on his cock. His mouth was half open and he was mumbling, unable to form a complete, understandable sentence. Richard set his mind to the task at hand. He moved his tongue right under the head of James’ cock and applied pressure in the form of quick, repetitive licks.

“Oh, Richard…” James breathed out, “Make me come.”

Richard sucked harder, making James apply more force to the back of his head, his cheeks hollowing every time he sucked. James had started thrusting himself into Richard’s mouth, an indication, Richard learned over the years, that James would come soon. After a few short moments, James’ thrusts turned sloppy and his breathing became shallow and erratic. James was essentially fucking Richard’s mouth at this point.

“Richard! I’m goin-” James sucked in a deep breath and was too overwhelmed with pleasure to finish his sentence. James put both hands on the back of Richard’s head and pushed him all the way forward, taking every last millimetre of James’ cock into his mouth for the last time before he felt himself dissolve into pleasure. James’ body jerked then tensed as he released himself into Richard’s warm mouth. The shorter man quickly swallowed the sticky substance in his mouth and pulled himself off of James’ cock with a barely-audible ‘pop.’

Richard pulled James’ pants back on and did up his jeans and zip again.

James helped Richard up and just stared in admiration. Richard’s lips were red and slightly swollen, dark and wet from saliva. James pressed his hands against Richard’s cheeks.

“How are you so bloody good at that?”

Richard shrugged. “You made me practice so much.”

“Cheeky bugger. I love it.” James pressed a kiss to Richard’s forehead.

Richard smiled.


End file.
